


[Podfic] Please Wait For Assistance

by idioglossia



Series: Christmas Fics 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Minor Swearing, Other, PDA, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioglossia/pseuds/idioglossia
Summary: The most they’d managed to accomplish during their entire grocery jaunt had been hand brushes and ear nips — and, on one memorable occasion, a butt pinch that turned both parties into stammering, red-faced messes all the way from the cheeses to the seafood — but it was very clear what they meant to be doing, if only they ever got around to it.Ciara didn’t like to concern herself with the affairs of strangers (barely even concerned herself with the affairs of acquaintances, but she was working on that), and she very much would have liked to not know these details about the couple holding up the queue, but seeing as she’d spent half her trip trapped behind them in the produce aisle, the dairy aisle, the uni-student-on-a-budget aisle, and even the stationary aisle, she came to the dreadful conclusion that there would be no way forward but through.In other news: Local Uni Student Attempts to Acquire Food, Blocked by Local Angel/Demon Duo, More at 11.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Christmas Fics 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Please Wait For Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Wait for Assistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361579) by [GottaGoBuyCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaGoBuyCheese/pseuds/GottaGoBuyCheese). 



> This goes out to my dear friend Ayesha, who, as far as I know, doesn't have an AO3 account yet. (The fic itself isn't gifted to her, but this podfic is!)

  
_cover art by me_

**Length:** 00:09:39

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d9jt7mobz63lthk/01%20Please%20Wait%20For%20Assistance.mp3?dl=0) (listenable) | [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ad2bzlk10vvl8t5/01%20Please%20Wait%20For%20Assistance.m4b?dl=0) (download only)

**Author's Note:**

> I (very rarely) post Good Omens stuff on my sideblog creepycrowlys, but if you're interested in finding me on Tumblr, I'm much more active on my main, nonbinary-androids!


End file.
